


Not Strong Enough

by laceleather



Series: HEAVEN UPSIDE DOWN [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: 伺服器關閉後，飛鼠和納薩力克穿越到了異世界，然而時間上卻出現了極大的落差。
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Demiurge, Momon/Demiurge, Momon/Jaldabaoth, Satoru Suzuki/Demiurge, Satoru Suzuki/Jaldabaoth
Series: HEAVEN UPSIDE DOWN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211435
Kudos: 1





	Not Strong Enough

01 傾頹

曾經是如此的富麗堂皇，足以令人望之生畏、油然升起一股肅穆莊嚴之心，然而現下卻成了經歷時光洗鍊荒涼傾頹的所在。曾經見過它的繁華、它的壯盛，如今卻不過是淹沒於時光洪流當中給世人遺忘的遺址，注視失去了昔日的輝煌、失了光芒的王座與旗幟，面戴銀白雕花面具的男人立於曾經的位置之上，眼神穿過久遠，眺望已然退色的從前。

沒人曉得那名站於名為王座之廳前的主上所想，更無法窺得面具之後的表情。牠們並非出身於這所神域，而是拜服於主上能力和智慧之下追隨的化外子民，只曾經聽聞在主上之上還有創造他們與神域的無上至尊。

不論異形種或者亞人類，不論身姿如何、體態如何，全都尊敬地單膝跪地，低下頭顱對空無一人的宏偉皇座獻上對神的崇敬與忠貞。

就算神──已然不復存在。

「向安茲．烏爾．恭獻上忠貞；向安茲．烏爾．恭獻上生命；獻上所有的一切，包含世界，安茲．烏爾．恭萬歲！」

魔王亞達巴沃屈下膝，手斜放於胸握拳於心，做出表示忠貞與誠意之意。

世界至高的惡魔吐出悠揚婉轉的聲響，伴隨堅定不移的心指示一眾宣示的僕人表露對於神的敬佩與崇拜。

哪怕早已消失百年，亞達巴沃心中依舊有神的存在，依然在他的心中占有至高無上、無法取代的位置。

02 夢魘

「乖乖、不哭不哭、我的孩子。」

一塊塊的斑駁將牆面漆上的色彩退為灰暗混亂的色調，位於結冰濕冷的地下第五層，牆面盡是水痕侵蝕的痕跡，沿著隱約看得出是慈母畫像的人臉上流下彷彿就是淚，嬰孩粉色的唇邊則像吐出的血。一痕痕、一道道，伴隨時光流逝猙獰地腐蝕掉所有的希望。

水痕模糊了曾經的輪廓看不見臉孔、掉落的牆面使得畫像失去了眼，畫中人空洞的眼神凝視久了彷彿能夠望穿人心，陰慘滲人。

懷抱著男人抱來的嬰孩，身軀低垂坐於椅凳上的衣衫襤褸女子正哄著虛假的玩偶，眼裡流洩著盡是滿滿的母性慈愛，完全沒了方才手持利刃衝向來人的瘋狂駭人。

「我的寶寶、我的寶寶乖乖睡了呢。看看他睡覺的樣子，是個美夢呢──」

女性纖細的手掌娃娃破損的臉頰，感到滿足的她抬起臉向為她找到孩子，並讓孩子能夠酣夢入睡的男人。

「D──」披散的頭髮之下沒有眼皮、鼻子、嘴唇，裸露出底下肌理、面容駭人的女子出於尊敬而呼喚他的名字，卻在想起甚麼之後中途改了口，「不，亞達巴沃大人，您怎麼會來到第五層來探望。」

「我是來探視她的情況。」

「啊、是這樣啊，是這樣啊。這是理所當然的、理所當然的。」女人呢喃近似囈語。

「妮古蕾德，她的夢醒了嗎？」

沒有說出人名，沒有說出事由，簡短的一句道明他來此的目的。

「我的妹妹啊……我那可憐的二妹，她沉浸於自己編織的美夢當中無法自拔，明明、明明知道那是個夢魘卻奮不顧身地撲上。」

妮古蕾德口中流洩出對於姊妹的不捨和無奈，但她明白，那明明看來癡傻的行為，一名絕頂的智者怎麼會甘於沉醉於自己的幻想當中，然而那樣的美夢對於雅兒貝德而言就像孩子對於自己同樣，妮古蕾德嘴裡難掩怪罪妹妹的不清醒，卻也滿滿的憐惜。

「看來第八層的封印還是必須維持原樣呢。」

男人對於妮古蕾德的回答一點也不意外，來此詢問，只不過是抱著微乎其微的希望，寄望雅兒貝德能夠掙脫夢魘的蜘蛛之網恢復自己的理智。

然而她依舊陷入自己的痛苦和幻想的幸福當中無法自拔，只是，就算知道結果是如此，自己又怎麼能對這樣的同伴做出批評呢。

「我們都酣於做著永遠醒不過來的夢，哪怕最終的真相是個夢魘，誰又不沉醉於幻夢之中。」

離去的亞達巴沃一語呢喃，他的言語伴隨皮鞋叩地的聲響迴盪於囚禁自由、自囚於美夢當中的冰冷地牢當中。

03 同伴

「飛、飛飛──飛飛大人，我想請問……你手上的那枚戒指既然已經損毀，為何不替換掉一個呢？」

入夜後的夜晚雖然有星火和月光足以照明，只是在夜半野獸與怪物出沒多於從前的時代，就算營火可能吸引狩獵者的目光，火焰的存在必要性還是大於摸黑紮營，而且還能驅散不知何時開始會在夜裡蔓延的迷霧。

火焰貪婪地舔舐乾燥的柴薪劈啪作響，沒有永續光的明亮和穩定，燃燒產生的光依舊打亮退去護手鎧甲的雙手，昏暗的火光照亮騎士蒼白的手指以及配戴的一顆顆戒指。

伊維爾哀一開始被男人脫去手套的裸露雙手吸引，畢竟漆黑的飛飛鮮少將穿著的全身鎧脫掉，就連鎧甲下的面容，伊維爾哀也只有在救了自己的那時候，飛飛為了安撫自己而掀起。

大多數時候就算進食與飲水，飛飛也只習慣搬開護住下巴的金屬鎧部分，所以哪怕只是雙手，對於伊維爾哀，飛飛的全部都讓她十分好奇。

她見過男人疲憊的黑褐色雙眼，瞧見飢渴飲水時動作的下巴、水流從嘴角流下順著吞嚥的喉嚨蜿蜒而下那條纖瘦曲線，如今一雙蒼白修長不像一般戰士常年不斷練習而變得厚實的手掌、斷過無數次再接合的扭曲手骨，飛飛的雙手與其說是戰士的手，過於瘦弱而纖細蒼白不如說像魔法吟唱者。

明明是不可能的，只是伊維爾哀依舊要讚嘆具有雙手的主人是拯救過自己的男人，這樣的她自然也注意到男人配戴於手指上的其中一枚戒指。

一顆像鵝卵石大小的紅色寶石、裏頭未曾見過的奇怪紋章的戒指表面有一道深刻清楚的龜裂痕跡，裂痕清晰到就算下一秒鑲於戒台上的寶石整顆掉落也不意外的地步飛飛依舊戴著。

戰士不會佩帶無意義的裝飾戒指，既然裝備已經損毀至不堪使用，將之替換才是正確的選擇，畢竟每一個戒指可能會是戰鬥當中保命的關鍵，伊維爾哀不能理解。

同時這個問題也是為了打破她與飛飛之間沉悶氣氛而提問。

飛飛是個大英雄，有著超越英雄的超越者能力，卻依舊維持不驕傲自矜的個性，伊維爾哀對拯救自己性命的漆黑戰士既愛慕又是嚮往，卻對他的少語經常陷入沉默的氛圍感到不適不解。

那種感覺，明明人就在身邊，兩人距離卻是有千里之外的隔閡。伊維爾哀不明白為什麼飛飛頭盔下的眼神總時摻雜一股寂寥，又為何總是應該在發出英雄式歡呼吼叫時沉默不語。

為了打破重重包覆飛飛的隔閡，伊維爾哀才選擇這個話題。

只是她得到的卻是連飛飛自己也不懂，語氣中帶著笑卻寥寂無比的話語。他的手指包裹住那顆表面破碎的戒指來回撫摸，彷彿那是十分珍貴的物品。

「這個啊、我只是找不到適合的替換掉。」

飛飛這麼回答伊維爾哀，輕柔的語氣卻足以讓女孩想像頭盔底下那時雙眼流露出的溫柔。

04 戰役

鮮血與肉塊交織成一幅地獄的圖畫，但丁的煉獄在眼前展開，無邊無際，透過頭盔縫隙放眼望去不論何處，都是一幅鮮血泥濘屍軀殘兵相雜的景象。

倖存的人們正和襲擊的亞人類、異形大軍對戰，是人們發自肺腑奮勇抵抗的吼叫、自持自身優勢對以卵擊石的人類所喊出獸的鄙視，戰場交織除了金屬相鳴就是生物的怒吼。

銳利的鋼鐵切斷肉體、沉重的戰錘敲碎骨骼將肉體化為軟爛的皮囊，劃過視野邊角的不知名人士遭到砍斷的肢體，以及漫天如雨下的血紅沾濕周邊，在金屬鎧甲上發出清楚的飛濺敲擊聲。

鮮血的氣味瀰漫空氣當中，混合的污穢臭味和天頂太陽照耀的灼熱。噁心、快要吐了，明明佩戴營養戒指，急速流失的體力和戰場周邊殘酷的氣息依舊將飛飛的精神逼至緊繃，感受到不應該有的消耗。

只是不論穿透鎧甲縫隙的血是怎麼將手套下的雙手打溼，幾乎要握不住劍的手把，頭盔下的面孔又是怎麼爬滿汗水，汗鹹的液體流進眼睛又怎麼使人睜不開眼，飛飛依舊驅動自己的身軀，不停歇地揮舞手中的武器。

在戰場上化做一道火紅的龍捲，屠滅看似永無止境的敵軍。

火紅的披風隨著旋轉的軀體在風中飄飛，揮舞的雙劍劃出銀色的光芒切斷亞人類粗壯魁武的肉體。飛飛沒有停手、腳步也沒有扼止。他邁開大步在戰場上奔跑，衝向前方手持武器警戒自己的敵軍，一個踏步，然後以常人無法做到的凌厲跳躍跳進重重包圍當中殺出一條血路。

05 敗北

「太過愚昧了，漆黑的飛飛。您是這個時代裡難得能與我對戰的人類，卻為了保護一名愚笨的女人將斷送了整個人類的未來。看來我錯估了您。」

伊維爾哀橫臥於地，她的面具早在之前已經碎裂，露出和嬌小身體相符的稚嫩臉蛋。飛飛不清楚伊維爾哀年紀，也不曉得她為何總戴著面具，也認為她的嬌小可能是種族緣故，這個世界不乏體型比人類還矮小許多的種族。

結果原來是個看起來可能連十四歲都不到的孩子，這讓飛飛感到對於自己的憤怒、對於亞達巴沃殘忍的怒火，以及就連靈魂都要萎靡的挫敗與深深遺憾。

如果自己再更強一點的話，像那銀白的戰士一樣。

曾經拯救自己，救護弱小的銀白戰士。

強大，憧憬。

「不過，既然是最後了──那麼，就讓我瞧瞧您的面容吧。容我將您的面孔記於記憶，好表達您讓我愉快的感謝。」

墊腳的女孩已經失去原先引誘飛飛的功能，飛飛瞧見亞達巴沃在縮回腳前像是要把鞋底的髒污弄乾淨一般，朝伊維爾哀毫無生息的軀體抹了抹。

頓時，一股怒火從胃部開始燃燒，使得飛飛想要挪動身軀再度起身戰鬥。

只是他早就連一根手指都無法抬起，手骨遭到擊碎，能堅持到最後才讓劍滑落已經是最後的努力。沒了道具，甚至連身體的自主都失去，飛飛想他也只能吞下煎熬自己的怒火。

肉弱強食，他現在是被吃掉的那一方。因為耗盡全力以及所有辦法，飛飛縱然有所不甘也能接受在這裡迎向終點的事實。

本來枕著石塊的頭顱一陣搖晃，視野的短暫一黑，缺少了頭盔的功能，再見已經是就算陷入紅霧給遮蔽也覺刺眼的光亮。

太陽太過刺眼，以至於他看不清楚逆光俯視自己的亞達巴沃是以怎樣的眼神注視。

是嘲諷？又或不以為然？

飛飛只知道自己的臉並不符合那些傳唱關於英雄民謠裡的氣概雄壯，和這樣臉孔的傢伙對戰到這等地步，亞達巴沃可能感受到的屈辱讓飛飛想笑，然而嘴裡漫開的濃厚鐵鏽讓他只能笑著口吐大量帶著泡的血液。

（應該很詫異吧？）

06 神的回歸

率領異形種與亞人類屠遍周邊國度，幾乎席捲、將死亡降臨於整個大陸的男人停下腳步，戚近折斷了刀劍、折斷了保衛眾人的羽翼，以十足狼狽姿態血濺倒臥於地喘息的飛飛。

人類的英雄以悽慘的姿態跪倒在自己面前，亞達巴沃感受到一股滿足，尤其在自己踐踏對方同伴的身軀，飛飛眼中爆出的怒火讓亞達巴沃感受到快感般的顫慄。

亞達巴沃仔細打量過漆黑的英雄，從以前他頭次出現阻撓的那一刻便開始注意。亞達巴沃覺得特別，特別在於這名英雄沒有其他自稱英雄的驕傲、自大，明明他是大陸內屈指可數能和自己匹敵的超越英雄──卻對周圍的目光無感，視敬佩之聲不過是傳遞至耳朵內的背景噪音。他拯救自己瞧得見的性命，眼神卻沒有正義之士施行正義會有閃耀光火。

他像是透過水晶來眼觀世界，沉默施行自己意志。

其實自己可以不予理會漆黑的英雄，飛飛從未真正阻撓過自己的計劃，他所做為的只不過是路見上的拔刀相助。

只是這樣的人物最終會被人類當成救命稻草擁上前方，不論當事人的意志與否，自私的人類會了抓住那根蜘蛛絲將他人推上前端，以領導群眾和天命的藉口讓人不得不為，哪怕救世主可能會因此喪命也在所不辭。人類就是這麼自私的種族。

為了可能會有的群起團結，好不容易才讓人們相互猜忌、各自求生，亞達巴沃只能掐滅這小小的挑起他目光的光輝。

最終就讓我瞧瞧能和自己對峙到這個地步的人類吧……

臨時起意的亞達巴沃半帶尋樂地玩味的想，普通時候，人類的美醜相貌對他而言毫無意義。

只是揭開面罩之下，漆黑的飛飛纖細憔悴的面容讓亞達巴沃詫異。

亞達巴沃以為出現的會是張粗曠的男性臉龐、或者鬚鬍蒼老的臉，底下卻是比任何一名戰士還要柔弱纖細的面孔。是張男性的臉孔沒錯，卻找不到半點戰士應有的剛硬氣息。

飛飛蒼白、纖細，血液流出後膚色更加慘白，還沒斷氣的他看起來已經像是個不死者，要不是胸膛還有呼吸、眼睛裡閃爍著光芒，亞達巴沃肯定將他看做毫

無生氣的死屍。

只是不知道是甚麼驅使了亞達巴沃，他俯下身握住飛飛癱至身體兩旁的手。以輕柔的動作小心翼翼地脫去被自己毆打至變形，手骨血肉和裝備擠壓在一起的精鋼手套。

然後亞達巴沃看到了九枚戒指，其中一枚戒指，使得殘酷的魔王停下一切動作。

飛飛在低吟，聲音中夾雜忍耐極度痛楚和心肺無法負荷的喘息，紊亂的氣息之下是不斷變慢的心跳。

他不知道亞達巴沃為何突然要脫下自己的手套，斷裂成好幾塊的手骨壓迫筋肉倒是讓他痛得無法思考，只能虛脫地等待亞達巴沃的下一步。

只是飛飛等到的不是魔王的嘲諷，他等到的是對方意想不到的動作。

亞達巴沃在自己身旁跪下單膝然後揭開自己覆臉的面具，底下露出的面容並非飛飛所想的醜陋難看，也沒有亞人類、異形種那般明顯的相貌區隔。

除去了那對如同鑽石的閃耀瑰麗眼睛，亞達巴沃的臉以人類的目光而言是英俊的、相貌挺拔，五官深邃帶有菱角，黝黑的面容透露幹練和冷酷的氣息。他有著高挺的鼻子、微笑時能夠表示出對於他人輕薄不屑的戲謔薄唇，惡魔銳利的獠牙從微起的唇縫間能夠瞧見的顯眼。

原來這就是殘酷不赦的魔王亞達巴沃真正的面目，這讓飛飛不免恥笑自己對於他曾經想像是如何醜陋的幻想是如何的盲目無知。思緒隨著血液流出體外開始混亂，他的眼睛注視著亞達巴沃、看到的卻是另一張熟悉卻記不得的臉孔。

飛飛感受到一股冰冷席捲全身、冷不防地開始打顫，腦海當中也開始浮現那些片段懷念回憶，沒有頭尾，不知所謂，只是銘刻於記憶當中殘破的碎片。

亞達巴沃在自己身旁喃喃自語，只是飛飛不懂他在說些甚麼，他只是趁著最後微弱的呼吸中抓住讓他在這個世界鞭策雙腳驅使行動的記憶。

「納薩力克地下大墳墓的無上至尊、吾等的神。」

他的聲音沒了之前的嘲諷，在自己耳旁流瀉的僅剩壓抑著情不自禁的呢喃，聽起來像是親暱的耳語。

迎向最終，伴隨自己的是這樣的嗓音嗎？

隨著鮮血從體內泊泊流出，捉住應該是曾經有過又失去的同伴們的回憶，飛飛想就這麼迎向死亡也不壞。然後他綻開笑容，對於擁抱自己死亡依舊坦然的微笑，鮮血從嘴角漫流染紅了咽喉，在殘破的鎧甲上塗上一層夕陽熄滅的紅艷光芒。

「我等的神，我等應當奉獻生命的對象，能夠支配我、役使我的存在──飛鼠大人。」

飛飛發白泛紫的嘴唇顫抖，在即將吐出最後一口氣的當下，意識即將淹沒於漆黑深海的最後一秒，他感受到一股溫度，炙熱的，挾帶足以焚盡靈魂的火焰覆蓋於自己染血的雙唇，火熱又柔軟。

亞達巴沃的唇、他的氣息和自己交融，飛飛嗅得他的氣息、身上的味道，好像曾在哪裡感受，好像曾經那樣熟悉，然而捉住他意志的黑暗又將他從光芒中拉下，親吻自己的是亞達巴沃，是個符合魔王殘暴冷酷的惡魔男子。

優雅並且致命。

交疊的雙唇再也感受不到原來的柔軟，只是一股力度的欺壓，在所有感官抽離的最後，飛飛在那股殘留的溫暖當中闔上了眼，吐出方才未能吐出最後一口混雜鮮血的氣，吐出一直埋藏於內心深處的想念。

**Author's Note:**

> 設定：  
> ➤假設伺服器關閉後，飛鼠和納薩力克穿越到了異世界，然而時間上卻出現了極大的落差。  
> ➤納薩力克比飛鼠還要早兩百年穿越，經過了和八欲王的戰爭，由於穿越過來時候沒有無上至尊，被修改設定的雅兒貝德在經過百年依舊找不到飛鼠而發狂被控制於第八層深處，夏提雅則是遭受傾國傾城洗腦後給納薩力克眾人以背叛者的身分消滅，在無人領導的狀況下，就算公會杖沒有在八欲王大戰中被破壞，然而缺少公會長無法使用權杖功能復活敗亡的NPC，傾頹的納薩力克目前已由迪米烏哥斯主持大局，化明為暗，一邊滿世界尋找至尊、並且發揮創造主烏爾貝特對於惡的執著以惡魔本性給世界帶來災厄。  
> ➤飛鼠兩百年後穿越至異世界，安茲．烏爾．恭之戒因為莫名原因損毀，以人類姿態穿越的飛鼠也無法使用本來角色職業限制的死靈魔法和裝備，加上仰慕塔奇．米故以戰士的身分以冒險者探索世界，後偶遇戰鬥救下蒼薔薇唯一倖存的伊維爾哀搭檔成兩人組，組織人類起義反抗魔王亞達巴沃。  
> ➤由於身為人，飛鼠經過兩百年穿越的時間影響只記得曾經有過一起扶持的夥伴，對於同伴創造的NPC記憶模糊，甚至幾乎失去記憶，也忘記自己是安茲．烏爾．恭的公會長，忘記有公會的存在，只對手上那枚破損的戒指有莫名的悲傷情感。


End file.
